


Famous Last Words

by Inked_Eyes



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Black Parade, Death, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_Eyes/pseuds/Inked_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey wants answers..<br/>Mikey wants to meet his older brother...<br/>The brother he has never known...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! *shy wave* I'm on the rotation between chapters of another fic named Our Shadows Live On! (Danger Days fic) check that one out too! So after this chapter I will post more of that fic
> 
> This is actually an old story I wrote before I joined ao3 and its a pleasure to post it!

1\.   
Work text:

Mikey's p.o.v  
Current location : New Jersey

My phone was perpetually buzzing

I just lay In bed, studying the dirt stains and whatever else was smeared on the walls of Pete's apartment in the guest room

The phone clattered against the nightstand and I reached for it while I arose to attend getting dressed

I placed my glasses on my nose, pushing back my unruly, sandy, colored bedhair, answering the call

"Hey, what's up" I yawned, eyes watering, while tugging my pants on, neglecting a shirt to pack my duffle for work

'Ah, another exhausting, boring day in the life of Mikey Way'

"Mikey.."

It was mom. She always called but toke forever to talk

"Yeah, mom you don't have to say my name like you expected someone else to answer" I rolled my eyes mechanically

"Sorry Hon. I need to tell you the news- " she paused " I need to tell you something important to do with family" she went on vaguely

I groaned "not another ancient Ouija board story mum. I gotta go to work soon" I exclaimed 

"Mikey, no! Listen" she snapped and I clamped my mouth shut, sensing her frustration intrude the moment

She never got frustrated.. unless--

'Its about Gerard" she sighed heavily 

Me, I almost dropped the phone and my mouth was hanging open

I had been trying for years to persuade my parents into spilling information about my older brother who I do not know personally

When I was three years old they explained that he had left for a long trip that would lead to adulthood. Later in life, when I was eleven I was given a much less dramatic story saying he was a rebel who refused to live with his family. They said he ran away to marry a man who was much to old for their taste. 

Mom and dad made him sound like a criminal. Even if he hated mom and dad, and they disconnected from him too, Gerard was still my biggest fascination..

I imagined what Gerard's traits were. What he sounded like or what he truely adored in life and how I would feel about his choices

Sure, mom and dad showed me his pictures of him and let me whoop over his action figures that he left behind at the house due to his haste and limitations

I explored Gerard'a old room almost every day; from time to time sleeping in that exact bed located in Gerard's bedroom

The only nights I spent with my family was with dad in Gerard's room, in the bed silently longing for Gerard's heroic return. I believe dad was doing the same

Mom never enjoyed(and desperately hid from) speaking of Gerard, which only made her eyes flare, but I could make out the sadness and concern as well

The only thing I remembered from when Gerard left was the atmosphere. Mom and dad cried a lot, and as a baby I cried too, like I sensed that something comforting would be disappearing. Leaving before I ever even knew him....

When I was older I questioned their sorrows, I wanted to understand their pain. When the inquiries came they would wipe tears away from swollen eyes saying that my apparent older brother had gone away from them forever to embrace a distasteful person of selfishness and greed

I would cry alone, confused and frustrated, even after they gave me his photographs. I was even more devastated, come to think of it. I wanted to meet him, and know him the minute I saw his image, desperate to see him in person. To understand my beautiful brother was what I desired the most, only that desire has grown greatly over the many years I've known of him

As the years grew, and memories dawned I felt lonesome, and needing support for the family which was breaking and bending in unhealthy ways

I was (and still am) painfully shy, so no girls would strike conversations with me, boys avoiding me fearful of judgement from whoever the duck there was to impress 

 

I just let that all go, excepting becoming a hermit

Gerard was what my mind was set on. I wanted to know more about him

Mom spilled later (when I igrnoerd her angry, imitated eyes) that Gerard was sixteen when he committed his crime, marrying a rich man who refused to respect her and dad. The man stole her Gerard away, was how she put it

In mom's eyes, Gerard disliked the house and also had an intolerable drinking addiction that was severe 

But mainly and most exceptionally, Gerard was a brilliant artist.

I spent hours locked away in his bedroom, occasionally with dad admiring his comic books, paintings and sculptures. He was not only irresistibly attractive but also tremendously talented! If Mikey knew him he'd be jealous indeed

But now at this current moment, phone in hand, all Mikey could do was be shocked, because his mom actually said Gerard's fucking name and that alone could make him shake

"Is he ok? Do you know?" Was my first ripe batch of questions 

Dead silence...

"Just. Come to dinner tonight, bye Mikey"

We agreed and hung up

My favorite hoodie was pulled on, and Pete had evidently made fresh coffee from the smell of it. The day just got a whole lot better...

I hummed as I poured my cub of ambrosia into my unicorn mug (cause I am Mikey fucking Way after all. So what? I love unicorns, dude...)

I smiled naturally at my coffee before seating myself at the table, browsing the cereal selection. I chose frosted flakes and got some milk

Chewing loudly on my food, my mind drifted to Gerard again, much against my will power. He was magical like that. 

Why did he leave with that guy? Was the guy as bad as mom would say? Surely not if he was Gerard's husband, right? 

If only I was old enough at that time, so I could plead to run away, too and I felt a sharp pain of jealousy when I thought about Gerard's husband.

Well I kinda did run away, on my own, since I'm currently sixteen and living with my best friend Pete in a shitty apartment building. But I still had connection with our parents, and according to rumor Gerard couldn't emotionally afford that plan of action

 

I pondered why Gerard didn't take me too. Why didn't he snatch me, thinking I should be in a healthy environment also? Was I not deemed worthy to experience happiness? Or did he truely believe I should grow up to decide and that him making me leave would be wrong? I dunno

I attempted to block Gerard from my brain, focusing on Pete who entered the room fully dressed in skinny jeans and clean shirt, make up applied. I had to admire his taste, because I wasn't jealous, and ok dammit I didn't believe Pete to be that attractive. Just mildly...

Pete skipped to the coffee maker to grab, God knows which number of coffee this was for him, out of the kettle.

I just shrugged , because I just couldn't argue with drinking a shit load of coffee, so I rolled my eyes even though he wasn't looking

_____  
I waited at the door after my breakfast for Pete to join me. "Coming?!" 

"Yup!" Was Pete's response as he speeded to the door

I stumbled as Pete skipped down to the car, climbing into the silver price of trash that was the only thing I could afford on my own. I only drove mainly because Pete was without a vehicle, and other wise I would be walking. We would actually both be walking, and that would suck a donkey off

On the other hand Pete was the one responsible to have shelter for us, so I could richly provide the rides to work so I could stay in his house. Anything to get me away from mom and dad's house

I felt good about leaving. I always had. I felt accomplished, like when I thought of how Gerard just left, and how I just left. It made me feel proud, like Gerard might know someday and be happy for my resistance. I prayed he would know it was all for him someday

I didn't know how I could feel like that, to have that strong of a connection with my brother who was whisked away and proven careless and betraying. Not in my eyes he wasn't. He was someone I wanted to follow, and I didn't know how healthy those feelings were to be honest but how was I suppose to care? There was only one way to find out why

I would plan to meet Gerard. I would plan to see him (because he obviously wasn't gonna come back to Jersey, near mom and dad, that's for sure) I would visit him and tell him who I was. He would either get disgusted and kick me out, or embrace me and never let go.

I never have understood myself clearly when it came to my loyalty to Gerard. My plain assumption that Gerard was automatically the right in the situations. That all those fights with mom and dad meant more then greed and selfishness. That Gerard had a purpose, that he was in love and rebeld because he needed to for the sake of his sanity. That's what I believe stronger than anything I belived mom or dad to say

"Dude you alright" Pete laughed as I gazed off stupidly, cursing myself for practically dozing off in the car 

"I don't know yet. I'm anxious because I'm meeting my parents later for dinner" I explaind, awkwardly moving my hands 

To my surprise, Pete bust out laughing like a maniac. I narrowed my eyes suspicious

"Fuck, when you said things were bad with you and mama you wern't lyin" Pete coughed to hide his smirk

God, Pete was such an idiot. I shook my head, keeping my eyes on the road

"No, I meant we are going to discuss about my brother" I blurted out

"Oh" was Pete's reply with a shrug

We drove in silence, me with my hand in my huge pant pocket touching my favorite photo of Gerard. I smiled, cheeks warm from feeling the familiar texture of the picture graze my fingertips. I imagined the image in detail; his sparking, expressive eyes, ravenous hair falling over his pale face

The smile was still plastered on my lips as I felt Pete's stare creep in my senses. I felt Pete stare and emptied (sadly) all the thought of Gerard from my head wanting to save myself from any embarrassing outburst about him that would cause Pete to question rapidly

When we arrive at the record store which was my old dusty work place, that had millions of awesome tunes. Favorites to be honest, and I was thankful to have my job, even though the price could be more manageable over the shit that they give me

I jump out of the car seat, practically lunging out to break the awkward car ride with Pete, that consisted of little to no conversations, and unfortunately was wholey my fault in the end

I glided on my long legs already across the parking lot and turning the knob of the record shop door in my grasp. I faintly herd a huffing and cursing Pete behind me, so I smirked and whent inside

Pete was the one to get me this job. It was right after we became friends. We both worshiped the same music and collected records, cds and what not, like crazy hardcore

I always credit Pete for my job. I'm not ecstatic for work today, but eh, can't be everyday ya know?

I went over to the 'staff only' door and dropped of my duffle bag, so I could start to sort the album rack

If there was something that could compete with my immersing, interest in Gerard it would be music. I play bass, and I jammed with a friend of Pete's named Joe who played guitar really well. I got him to do some vocals but he claimed to prefer guitar.

Joe hardly came around anymore due to his girlfriend, who in Pete's opnion is a total controlling birch. Yikes, poor Joe...

I come face to face with Pete, Alicia and Bob when I come out of the staff room, seeing them crowded behind the desk

"Nice to finally see you Way. Care to join us" Bob (our boss) grumbled through a mouthful of whatever the fuck he was eating. Besides Bob, the place was a thumbs up...

I fake smile at Bob, bearing my teeth, and Pete cringed in exaggeration. He knew I was uncomfortable about people calling him out on his last name, due to Gerard being disconnected with the family, partially

"New positions. I want Pete on stocking, Alicia cleans and Mieky on register. Got it " Bob glared around at everyone to make sure. Everyone nodded frantically (Bob was quite scary in person!)

When the employee's herd their bosses's door slam they all let out their held breathes. 

I hated register and loved sorting, bcauae I loved looking at the album's and I disliked socializing with anyone besides Alicia and Pete, so I was terrible at communication with customers. And why switch the positions? Alicia was awesome and a total social bug, and I'm pretty sure my conversations scare people off. That's just fucking stupid! Like why loose buyers just to torture your employee? Bob Bryar logic, that's what it was

I glared at Pete who rather nauseously, was rubbing it in that he was in fact the new album sorter. When I glared harder at him, he'd just pretend to lick the album covers or hump the CD shelves, to get a rise out of me so I'd give him the finger

Alicia, much to my agony laughed at our scene

" you guys shouldn't be living together" 

I blushed and regretted my actions. Alicia was hot, too hot to work here. But the true attractive qualities about Alicia was that she wasn't remotely judgemental. She would ramble on to me like I was her best friend and not some lanky, loner who wanted to hump and lick album's with Pete Wentz. Well ok, maybe everyone wanted to do that once in their lives, cause come on its Pete, motherfuckr...

Alicia was cleaning the desk when I went to ask her a question. She said she was happy to listen --

"So, Alicia, do you like any of the guys from the store? I think Andy might like you. Like really like you..." I went on with my plan, not looking her in the eyes

She shrugged, looking bored, kind of

"Cant say I know the truth, though I wouldn't date any guy from here" she replayed inwardly 

I pretended to be unphased

"Why not Pete?" I tried

She laughed. She just straight up laughed and my heart did a little dance. Yea!!! She didn't like Pete... Like of coarse she didn't, with his sexual desire toward album's and all. It seemed like a turn off for Alicia....

"Nah, I stay far away from him" she cleared 

The talk stopped for a few moments before she picked it back up again 

"Anythig else Mr. Mikey?" She smiled

I gulped. 

"I, um what about me?" I blurted, and I felt my face go scarlet. This wasn't on my plan...

She laughed again, and I felt dissapointed in myself as she laughed. How could I be so stupid?

"Now, now Mikey. I thought you knew I already liked my friend Zac" she teased

"Sorry, didn't notice. I was aware that I slumped forward a bit, defeated by her laughing at me

Alicia picked up on my tone, and I went redder. Ugh , why couldn't I just drop it? I was just wasting time while Pete was doing all the good stuff with his sexless, love affairs that consisted of a shelf with cds

" I'm sorry Mikey. I didn't know" Alicia looked apologetic, her sweet eyes soft

When I saw her eyes I perked up "I understand" I replied lamely

"Mikey, just. Listen you are really special. I could tell when you first walked into this fucking shop. I want you to get a girl who understands you. One who can help you, and I belive you will. You ain't that bad looking either, so it shouldn't be that tough" she paused to wink at me

"I hope I didn't hurt your feelings. I'm not with Zac, but I wish he would date me" she explained 

"No, he will ask you out. He has to be at least a little interested in you" I let out a shaky breathe

"Hope so... But I mean what I said, Mikey" she pointed out

After some time, Alicia reached her hand up, like she wanted me to shake her hand. After hesitating, and me raising my eyebrow, she placed it on my cheek , stroking me there gently

"A-Alicia" I was shocked, and I felt like jelly. What was she doing for fucks sake?

"Mikey, I like you. It's just--

"No! Don't tell me you like me but like him more! Why are you so mean. Please don't make me like this. And for fucks sake, don't touch me!" I snatched her hand away, and she recoiled away freaked out by my outburst

"I don't want to hear that I'm not as good as him. I don't desire to take him away from you, I want you to be happy. There, are you fucking happy!" I spat 

"Wait, Mikey, no it's you shift still!" Was the last of her words I herd before storming out

 

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey hears voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating! It's been too long for my liking and I hope to be more frequent  
> :D but yea next chapter 
> 
> Sorry this is more a filler than I remembered :")

Work text:

I couldn't believe what I herd. No, I could. Alicia was right, I'm just not reliable enough for anyone to take the time to befriend. Experimenting wasn't even worth trying, they knew how much a coward I was deep down inside

Slamming my car door shut I thought about how Pete would get a ride home without my transportation, but deciding I no longer cared 

I sped the whole way to my apartment block and  
I let myself in with my personal key, heading straight to the fridge . I craved a drink to settle my nerves. Yeah, unwind, that would do...

Hastily grabbing a few bottles (didn't know what the shit was other than it consisted of alcohol) I   
opened the foreign beverage, wiffed the scent, relaxing as its aroma was pleasant

Should I or not?

I hesitated, because I didn't regularly drink strange, alcoholic beverages to unwind. Especially not someone else's drinks without confronting the owner beforehand. Pete was going to be shocked to discover the empty bottles, but I had no sensitivity or control in the moment to my misfortune

I swallowed a large swig, choked, but went for more eagarly , enjoying the bitter taste. 

The second sip was, however interrupted by a faint sound. I thought it was someone's whispering, echoing from Pete's bedroom

I froze, the bottle to my lips, with my ass on the grimy kitchen floor waiting to hear another indication that someone had indeed been speaking in Pete's room 

I casually went in for another sip when I was greeted by silence

I stopped again after numerous swigs of my drink, head pounding painfully. Why do I have a headache already? I knew alcohol did nasty damage when you indulged in it, but I didn't believe it to be an instant affect. Fuck...

My mind was quickly warped when the sounds of a man's quiet singing followed by the unmistakable crash of glass breaking against the hard floor of Pete's bedroom floor, interrupted my thoughts

Ok, so it's not like I wanted to creep into Pete's bedroom and all, and I shouldn't need to know who was in his bedroom 24/7 because that stupid and unnecessary. But this singing. It was beautiful, to be honest and intriguing, in an indescribable way which lured me from the tiles on the kitchen floor to my feet

I arose lazily, unconsciously dropping the bottle of wine in the process causing the delicate container to shatter and spill its remaining liquid on the surface

I stumble into Pete's room , dodging the broken glass, listening intently on the song that played in my ears. I spot nothing indifferent to my amazement, when the room enters my view 

My heart stopped when I noticed that no broken glass was there to related back to the crashing incidents. My heart stopped when I herd once again the voice. Only the man was speaking--

"Mikey?" The man's voice echoed softly from what I could gather was coming from the closet

"Who are you..?" I asked dazed , glazed eyes starring at the closet. I wasn't afraid at all. There was something about his voice that was wonderfully dreamy , endearing to me even

I steadied myself from falling over, the headache increasing horrificly 

"Mikey... Mikey.. Mikey " the voice repeated and I snapped, coming to senses

"Who and what?!" I screamed , bursting open the closet doors and almost breaking the flimsy things off their goddamn hinges 

Nothing. Not even any junk, which had to be the only place in the appartmet to be unused. The emptiness was almost creepy

"Mikey? What the Fuck! What happened in the kitchen and get out of my room!" Pete's angry yelling made me jump, still confused as hell.

It was all so real...

Pete ran inside the room, inspecting the situation, furiously glaring at me with his big brown eyes.

"You left me. Could have warned me you weren't gonna help me home! And now you left during your fucking shift just to vandilze my house? What if you had to move back in with your family, Mikey!? What would you do if I didn't ask you how you were instead of freaking out over my wine being poured all over my goddamned house"

He paused 

"Why! I damand" Pete crossed his arms over his chest to prove authority in some odd, silent way

"Dont make me move back! I'm sor--"

"Save it" he snapped and I flinched 

"Mikey don't smash the bottles and creep around my room . I dint know why you left me at the store, but Alicia said you were being an ass, so" his hands were waving frantically, something that annoyed me greatly 

"She's mean Pete, what the Fuck! I'm sorry but I need to tell you why I'm in here. We can apologize and, if you want to forgive, later" finally resting my gaze on Pete's with a pleading look

Pete appeared serious, but he payed attention anyway to my amazement

"I think.. well I wanted to drink Pete. Because I didn't know what to do about Alicia. She pissed me off and I needed to let go, to try to let go. I went to steal your wine and, well I herd a voice and a crash coming from your bedroom and got nosy. I know it's none of my business, other than it could have been a burglar climbing through the window. But it wasn't a thief , it was just a voice saying my name from the closet and--"

"Stop Mikey! How much did you fucking drink" Pete yelled and I recoiled , cringing because fuck I knew he wouldn't believe me

"No! Dude I think it was Gerard" I blurted out not caring if I sounded crazy to Pete's ears

"Your brother?" Pete's eyes softened naturally, which happened when I brought up Gerard

"Yes. I dint know but I thought I remembered his voice for a minute, like it was a vision" I explained 

"Dont think I'm insane" I warned

" so you think he's hiding in the house or something? That's fucking stupid, Mikey" he shook his head repeatedly, clearly disappointed

I fucking had enough. It was one thing to put down me but another to put down my speculations about my own brother. I blew up...

"Wait Mikey. No come back we need to talk!" He shouted as I fled

I ran out, just needing to escape and forget the disasters that I have gotten Pete involved with. Fuck our friendship was probably over by now, thrown away because I couldn't just be thoughtful and stay to talk it over. 

I needed to go get ready for the evening with my parents anyway, so leaving was a must even though I immediately felt the guilt pound on me about being such a dick about it. God, Pete would never forgive me, I shuddered imagining Pete's hurt feelings. He always thought of me as a friend... And now, well I wasn't so sure what he was thinking now

I couldn't wait another minute longer before jumping in my car, head pounding from pure exhaustion. I had to be prepared , though. I had to rejuvenate for the questions I would ask my parents, and the answers they would present me with. I had to get ready to understand what happened with Gerard...

 

End of chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting,  
> Check out my other content as well!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading
> 
> I love this story, and it only gets better!
> 
> I love comments and kudos! Leave me some, pretty please


End file.
